Although passive radio-frequency identification (RFID) devices have been approved for subcutaneous implanting in human beings, it can be difficult to design a battery operated bodily worn reader apparatus that is capable of reliably communicating with an implanted device under all conditions. The difficulties arise due to variations in clothing, skin thickness and proximity of the reader to the implanted device, for example. A practical reader apparatus must be small in size and low in power consumption, and this can only be achieved if the reader apparatus is maintained in close proximity to the implanted device. Accordingly, what is needed is a reader apparatus that is both practical and convenient for an RFID-implanted person to wear and maintain.